Blast from the Past
by swfdgirl37
Summary: Sam and Dean from the past suddenly jump into the future and meet their future counterparts. They aren't thrilled with what they discover.
1. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the show, nor do I claim to or ever would claim to, as I have no where near the skill to claim such an absurd thing.

_**NOTE:**__ My first fic, if that isn't obvious. We'll see where this one goes._

_**Blast from the Past**_

_**Who Are You?**_

"No! We are _not _listening to Metallica, _again._"

They were driving down the highway after their most recent hunt, a hunt that had led them home after Sam had a nightmare/vision of the place.

"Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his- son of a bitch!"

Dean swerved to stop as the road just ten feet ahead suddenly disappeared, becoming the ledge of an immense cliff.

The trusted and beloved Impala kept moving, though, and the Winchester brothers plummeted over the edge.

* * *

"What the hell?"

This was said by Dean Winchester, about five years in the future, while staring at the unconscious bodies of two people that looked exactly like himself and his brother, except possibly younger. They had been sitting in their motel room when the two bodies had appeared on the floor.

"Do you think they're shape shifters?" asked Sam, equally shocked.

"Why would they shape shift to look younger than us, and then pass out?"

"To screw with us maybe? I don't know how shape shifters spend their time!"

"Do we kill them?"

"They might know something."

"So do we tie them up?"

"What if they're really us, from the past or something?"

"Then we'll understand."

"…I'll grab the rope."

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to Dean Winchester, and he slowly awoke from a fog, emerging from a deep slumber that had enveloped him when his car had gone over the edge…

"Holy Shit!" he shouted, struggling to do something other than sit while he plummeted.

"Who are you?" asked a voice eerily similar to his own.

He glanced to his right, where the voice had originated, and his stomach dropped.

Dean saw something that looked exactly like himself.

The same eyes, same face, same everything; except maybe his doppelganger was a little older looking, if you looked hard enough and knew the face well enough.

"You impersonated someone and you have no idea who they are? Seriously? You've got to be the worst shape shifter ever."

"Yeah, keep joking, that'll keep us fooled."

"Us? Oh hey," he glanced Sam's impostor sitting on the edge of a bed, and the real Sam unconsciousness and tied to a chair nearby, "I see you gave both of us the special treatment."

"We can keep this up all day-"

"Dean," interrupted Impostor Sam, "what if they're really us?"

"No, we're us, if you haven't forgotten," Impostor Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"I meant like from the past."

"You think Zachariah or one of the others brought them here?"

"It's possible."

"Then how do we find out who they really are?"

Several whispered questions and answers between the two Deans later, and the Future Dean turned to Future Sam.

"He's me."

"You sure?"

"Completely."

"Can you untie me now?"

It was at this moment that Past Sam Winchester, still asleep and bound in a chair, suddenly became restless.

"Mmm….no….No!"

He suddenly jolted awake, thoroughly terrified.

"Dean!"

_TBC_

_Please Rate and Review. Tell me whether to continue or not, and some advice or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. _


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **_Yet again, this is me saying I do not own Supernatural, any of its characters, or any aspect of the show._

**Note: **_Last chapter I made a mistake in the typing, I meant to put 'Zachariah' where I put Uriel, and therefore got the time frame of the story messed up. In my defense, it was late when I was typing that part, and I had just watched a Uriel episode. I revised the chapter and replaced it with a version that says 'Zachariah' instead of 'Uriel.' Plus, some things I would like to clarify before I continue: the time frame is the 'Past' Sam and Dean are from 2005, right after the events of the episode 'Home,' while the 'Future/Present' Sam and Dean are from now, a little while after 'My Bloody Valentine.' I'm sorry for any and all confusion; I'll try to be more specific and careful from now on. This was a really long note... _

**Blast from the Past**

**Nightmares**

_The world was a blur in front of his eyes. He saw some kid and a woman with a knife _floating _just in front of her eyes, saw a man with yellow eyes, saw himself die in his brothers arms. Saw Dean holding his body screaming at the sky. Saw Dean making a deal with a demon..._

"Dean!"

Sam woke up suddenly, opening his eyes and lurching forward, almost causing the chair he was tied onto to flip over, his brain was ready to burst, and blood was throbbing painfully in his head.

He realized he was bound to said chair, and began struggling violently against the ropes. What was going on? Why was he tied to a chair in some motel room? Why had he just had another one of those nightmares so soon after the last one?

"Sam! Sam, calm down!"

Dean's voice came from his left, and Sam calmed down minutely, wondering, though, why he was still tied to a chair if Dean was here, telling him to calm down.

Sam looked up and saw his brother, standing a few feet away, and then saw him again, tied to a chair. His eyes widened, and he frantically looked back and forth between the two versions of his brother, and then noticed a third person sitting on a bed. He stopped looking at the two Deans, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the third person.

It was himself.

He was either hallucinating or still dreaming, he had to be.

"What the…"

"Sammy, just calm down," the Dean in the chair said, then turned to the other Sam and Dean, "Can we get out of these chairs now?!"

They quickly got the bound brothers untied, and Past Dean hurried over to his brother, and took him to a bed where Sam sat down, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Past Dean asked, ignoring the two future Winchesters' presence.

"My head," said Past Sam, "and another nightmare, but Dean, who are _they?_"

Past Dean glanced up at the other two who were silently watching the exchange, fascinated by what they saw.

"I guess they're us, Sam, from now. What year is it here, by the way?" Dean asked turning to his future self.

"2010," Future Dean replied, in awe of what he saw: himself, untouched by Hell, and his brother, not yet plagued by Demon blood.

"How the hell did we end up five years in the future?" asked Past Sam.

"How am I supposed to know? But Sam, was that a dream, or…more than a dream?"

"More than a dream. A lot more than a dream."

"What happened?"

Sam was silent, and then looked up at his future self, and the future version of his brother, and suddenly knew that what he had seen was _their_ past, but his future.

His stare turned accusatory at the future brothers.

"Why don't you have _them_ tell you," said Sam, "they know more than I do."

* * *

The moment he heard his past self yell out for Dean, Sam had known what was happening.

_A vision._

This past version of himself was still having visions. He hadn't even had a thought yet about demon blood. Not a single thought.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

This was him before the Yellow Eyed Demon, before Dean died, before Ruby, before betraying his brother, before betraying the world.

This was him before he had made himself into a monster.

But he was going to become one…

Sam was torn from his thoughts by an accusation from his past self.

"Why don't you have _them _tell you, they know more than I do."

More about what? Sam had missed the conversation between the past version of his brother and his past self. He just heard some things about headaches and a vision.

"What did you actually see?" asked Future Dean, coming to Sam's rescue; at least someone had been paying attention.

Past Sam looked at Past Dean, then to Future Sam, and then back to Past Dean. He was going to get whiplash from turning his head so much today.

"I saw some kid making a knife float, a man with yellow eyes, and…uh…I saw…me…dead…and you making a deal…with a demon," Past Sam said softly.

Future Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

Past Dean relaxed, "C'mon, Sammy, that was just a dream. That's never gonna happen."

Future Sam and Dean tensed up, casting uneasy glances at each other.

Past Dean noticed, and began to feel as if he were missing something here.

"That doesn't happen, right?"

Silence was his only answer.

**TBC**

_Sorry it was so short yet again, I have a small addiction to summarization._

_Please R&R!_

_Be no stranger to that button_


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of the show._

**Note: **I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. Hectic past couple of months… anyway, hope you like it.

**Blast from the Past**

**Lies**

_Well, Damn._

It could have been a simple, innocent question. But nothing can ever be easy.

He asked if something had happened, for God's sake. In anyone else's life, that could have been a question about a basketball game or a TV show, or Hell, a freakin' book.

But no, of course in their messed up life, 'did that happen' meant did your brother really die and did you really sell your soul to bring him back to life?

Dean didn't know what to say to his past self. The truth was an option, of course, but, then again, was it really?

Who wants to know that their brother is going to end up dead, and then you're going to bring him back to life by dying yourself and going to Hell? Seriously, who would _ever _want to know that?

He let out a sigh. _Here goes nothing…_

Then Sam's voice came from beside him.

"No, that didn't happen."

_What?_

Dean saw himself relax, then turn to Past Sam, who looked thoroughly confused.

"See? It doesn't happen."

Past Sam's brow furrowed, "But it was so _real_, I could have sworn…"

He quieted, and Past Dean told him that not everything he dreamt was a vision, and how it's good that this one wasn't one…

Dean turned to Sam, "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Seriously, dude, we're you, how's that not in private?" asked Past Dean.

Dean glared at Sam, "It's just some stuff that you guys don't need to worry about."

Past Dean just replied 'OK' then turned back to his brother, making remarks about how 'my emo brother gets _mad _when he finds out that the world isn't ending ', as their future selves left the room, grimacing.

The second they were out of earshot, Dean rounded on Sam.

"You just lied to me. Again! What the hell is wrong with you? When are you gonna learn, huh? When are you going to stop lying to everyone?"

"I just couldn't do it, Dean, I couldn't tell them that everything is just getting worse and worse with every day… I couldn't…." he trailed off, looking weary.

Dean calmed, just a little, and then said, "They…we need to know. We have to tell them, at least some of it."

Sam paled, and then hurriedly said, "No, Dean, I can't. How am I supposed to tell them what I've done?"

"I don't know, Sam, we'll figure out something. But we have to tell th-"

Dean was cut off by a shout from the room where the past brothers were, and when he and Sam rushed in they found Castiel in the center of the room with the Past Dean and Sam aiming guns at the angel.

"I see I came too late to warn you," said Castiel, looking away from the Past brothers to the future brothers.

"Guys, stop. This is Castiel, a…friend of ours…" Sam said.

"He's an angel," Dean stated, shooting a glance at Sam.

"Yeah, right," Past Dean said, "so, seriously, who is he?"

Everyone just watched each other for a moment, and then Castiel spoke.

"We need to move. There are events occurring at the moment that we must speak about."

"What kind of events?" Future Sam asked.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Past Dean interrupted as Castiel started to speak, "We suddenly show up _five years_ in the future, a-an _Angel _shows up? And you two are looking more and more paranoid like you're hiding something. What the _Hell _is going on?"

Silence fell in the hotel room, and the Future Sam and Dean looked at each other for a long time, until finally, Future Sam began speaking, telling a story, and he didn't stop until their story was told.


	4. Stories

**Blast from the Past**

**Stories**

Sam Winchester knew some things for certain. He knew how to kill monsters. He knew that Dean was his brother. He knew that he got nightmares sometimes, and that they sometimes were of things that were about to happen. But that was pretty much the extent of his knowledge, unless you counted some of the currently useless and boring law terms he had studied. When it came to suddenly appearing five years into the future, and finding a future version of yourself who seemed almost nothing like you, he was lost. And when that very same future version of yourself starts telling you about things that are going to happen to you and your brother? He was going to listen pretty closely.

"You know the nightmares you get some nights?" his future self started, glancing at his future brother before turning back to Sam, "The ones you got about Jessica, the one you had about that family in Lawrence?"

He nodded, of course he knew about the nightmares, it's not something that one easily forgets.

"Well, they're going to get worse, and you're going to start getting them during the day. And they're going to hurt like your brain is on fire and somebody's hitting you over the head with a sledgehammer."

"Wait," his brother cut in, not his future brother, his actual brother, but wait, weren't they both his actual brothers? Okay, the brother from _his_ time, not the time that they were in right now. That made sense, right?

"What do you mean he's gonna start getting them during the day? They're just nightmares, they're not _visions._ He's not _psychic_."

"Well, actually," the future Dean started.

"Yeah, he sort of is psychic," Sam's future self finished.

"This is just great," Sam said, rising from his seat on the bed, "I can't just have nightmares, no, I've got to be _psychic,_ too."

"Sam," Dean said, silently wondering why his future self wasn't saying anything, "c'mon, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal? I'm psychic, Dean! A freak!"

And that's when Dean noticed that future Sam had a small, almost nonexistent smile on his face.

"What the hell are you _smiling _for?" He said, his voice rising. He had been thrown into the future, found out his brother was going to be psychic, and now had an angry and upset brother going on about how much of a freak he was, and this guy's _smiling?_

"Nothing," future Sam said, his smile disappearing, "just," he turned to Sam, "A 'freak' for having visions? It's an exaggeration, maybe not for other people, but for you? It's a huge exaggeration."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. He was feeling very uneasy at the moment; how could anything be worse than being a psychic?

"It means…it means that things are going to get a lot worse for you and Dean, and it's pretty much all your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked angrily, "He would never do anything-"

"Yeah, he would," Future Sam said, while Dean's future self shot a grimace towards his younger counterpart, "Maybe not on purpose, but he would, trust me."

"You're not telling us anything! You're just telling us that things are gonna get bad, but you're not actually telling us what's gonna happen! What are you avoiding?" Dean asked, determined to get the truth.

"Fine," Future Sam said, "he's going to die, and then you're going to sell your soul to bring him back. You get dragged to Hell after he spends months trying to find a way to save you. After you become puppy chow, he gets addicted to _demon blood_ in a last ditch effort to kill the person who held your contract, and then out of nowhere, you get brought back by _him,"_he said, nodding to Castiel, who had been eerily silent this entire time, "your brother lies to you over and over again to hide that he's using his powers to exorcise demons with his mind, and that he's an addict. You eventually find out because he hasn't had a fix in _so _long that he starts drinking blood from some demon's neck right in front of you, so you lock him in a panic room. He detoxes for a while, but then he gets out because of this guy," he nodded to Cas again, "and then he goes and kills the very first demon, which starts the apocalypse. Your brother sounds like such a _great_ guy after all that, _right?"_

There was silence for a moment, Sam looked stricken, horrified, and absolutely disgusted with himself, and then Dean started laughing, almost crying he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God, you've _got_ to kidding me. That was the most stupid story I've ever heard in my life, and I've heard some stupid stories," he looked over at his brother, and said, "You're not _seriously_ buying this, right?"

"Why would they be lying, Dean?"

"I don't know, to screw with us? Initiation or some crap. All I know is that story was total B.S."

"Initiation, really?" Future Dean said, glancing at Future Sam.

"I don't know, he's _your_ past."

"Okay, look," Future Dean said, "What he just told you is the truth. Now pull your head out of your ass and believe him."

"Believe that I'm going to Hell because he dies? You're going to tell me to believe in Santa Claus next."

"You don't want our help? Fine, but we're just trying to warn you about what's coming."

"Thanks, but we don't need help from crazy people."

"We're you guys, remember? So if we're crazy, then you are too," Future Sam stated.

Dean started to say something, and then quieted.

"Why would I drink demon blood?" Sam suddenly blurted out. He didn't want to believe the story, but a lot of what his future self had said was in his vision/nightmare, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was all true.

Future Sam spared him a weary glance before he started, "There's this demon, Ruby, she tells you that it can make you strong enough to kill the demon who held Dean's demon deal, and you think maybe if you can kill that demon, that you can save Dean from Hell."

"Strong enough? What do you mean?"

"As in, the more blood you drink, the better you are at using your psychic stuff. You can exorcise demons with enough practice, and eventually you get to where you can kill them."

There was silence for a few moments, and for the first time in a while, Cas spoke.

"I know that this must be disconcerting, but as I said before, there are forces at work right now. We need to get somewhere safe."

"Fine," Future Dean said.

Castiel stood, placed a finger on each of the future brothers brows, and suddenly they were gone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock, but then the angel had returned.

Sam saw Castiel place a finger on his forehead, and felt himself being yanked.

He opened his eyes in a familiar place, but one he had not seen in years.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note: **Is there seriously any question about where they were zapped?

But anywho, I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly long wait, I had writer's block, big time. It was depressing.

SPOILER ALERT:

Does anyone else feel Supernatural-induced depression right now? Sam is/was totally soulless, and that was depressing, and now we have to wait, like, six months! It's very, very depressing...

END OF SPOILER ALERT.

Please review! That would make me happy once more!

**Delayed Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural.


End file.
